minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Female Jesse/Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my gameplay walkthrough 2018
Note: The official blog post title name is: '''Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay'.'' My choices: Did you build a creeper, a zombie, or an Enderman? I built a Enderman. "Let's build a Enderman." What did you name your team? I chose the Order of the Pig. "We're the Order of the Pig." Did you send Reuben away or keep him with you? I told Reuben to run from the monsters. "I don't want Reuben to get hit by a Zombie. Otherwise, Reuben will get black-eyed." Did you win the building competition? I won the building competition. "I told Axel and Olivia to save our builds." Did you threaten Otis, trade with him, or do nothing? I threatened Otis. "I'm afraid that Otis will kill Reuben and turn into pig food." "Give. Me. Back. My pig." Did you rescue Lukas or alert Gabriel? I rescued Lukas. "No one get's left behind!" Did you try to rescue Petra or Gabriel? I rescued Petra. "Petra is a beautiful girl, and have to save a best friend!" Did you give Lukas your cookie? I gave Lukas their cookie. "Take it Lukas.'' 'I insist." '''Did you keep Lukas from leaving the shelter? I convinced Lukas to stay in the shelter. "I would not let Lukas to go outside like that. He will not be able to defend himself during night time monsters." Did you choose to seek out Ellegaard or Magnus? I chose to seek out Ellegaard. "I choose to seek out Ellegaard with Olivia." "Redstonia here we come!" All choices are copyright to The Order of the Stone. My additional choices: None. Images: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Chapters.png Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 Choices.png My storytale images: None. Videos: Minecraft Story Mode Minecon 2015 Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Official Trailer Minecraft Story Mode - Meet the cast! Minecraft Story Mode' Episode 1 - 'The Order of the Stone' Trailer My storytale videos: Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Each videos duration time is about 28 minutes. My feelings for this episode: None. Website links: The Order of the Stone Minecraft: Story Mode - Wikipedia My storytale gameplay list: Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay (You are here) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay (Next) Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 6 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 7 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 1 Episode 8 my storytale gameplay (To season 1 episode 8) Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 1 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 2 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 3 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 4 my storytale gameplay Minecraft Story Mode Season 2 Episode 5 my storytale gameplay Category:Blog posts